Abstract: This application proposes an investigation of the self-verification theory of major depression from both a cross-sectional and longitudinal perspective. This theory posits that depressed persons actively seek, and prefer, feedback from others that confirms their negative self views. It is further hypothesized that this negative feedback-seeking influences the development of interpersonal rejection that, in turn, serves to maintain the depressive episode. Recent attempts to test this model, however, have been mostly limited to studies that utilize non-clinical samples, that measure interpersonal rejection within specious relationships such a roommate and peer interactions over short periods of time, and that fail to provide longitudinal examinations of the effects of negative feedback- seeking on the course of disorder. The purpose of the proposed investigation is to build upon this body of research by testing the self- verification model within a sample of married women who meet DSM- IV criteria for major depression. Depressed women, non-depressed women, and their partners (n=112 couples) will be recruited to directly examine (1) the main effect associations between major depression, negative feedback-seeking, and partner rejection, (2) the possible mediating effects of negative feedback-seeking on the association between major depression and partner rejection, and (3) the combined effects of negative feedback-seeking and partner rejection on length of the depressive episode. Findings will help clarify the nature of the cross-sectional and longitudinal association between self-verification and major depression.